Funny Days !
by Luna-Chaan-Desuu
Summary: ¿Gracias a un deseo?, ¿Que es eso?-Pochi!, ¿Akatsuki esta en nuestro mundo? ¿Por que y como? ¿escuela? ¿Amigos? ¿Amor? ¿Todo en un año?  Mal summary no? Leean *w*


Holiiaaa ¡! A Todos los que leen Esto OwO, Bueno este fic lo ise con mis mejores amigas :D

-Yuuki ( Hyuuga-Yuuki): Escritora de 2 Fics (Naruto: Petición de Matrimonio al estilo Uzumaki, Vampire Knight : ¿Sera mi luz o mi pesadilla? ) :D

-Utahana (Deidara-Inuzuka): Escritora de 2 fics (Naruto: Precious Days in Akatsuki y Your art is an explosion…)

Espero que les guste este fic *-*

Disclaimer: Naruto fue creado por kishimoto T_T y Utahana, Yuuki y Luna, fueron creados por mis amigas and Yo :D

Advertencias (¿?): **Lo negrito **es zetsu negroo :E

Bieen aquí empieza w

3…

2…

1…

(Oh por dios no paro hacer esto con los fics xD)

**¿La llegada de un grupo con batas de baño?**

"No no quiero volver allí, ese lugar frio y lleno de gente fría y despiadada que solo con solo un error te reprimen, ellos son aquellos que te sacan de quisio, si, Son los profesores, No quiero volver a ese lugar, no otra vez no, No soportaría estar 5 años más en ese lugar, Si Hoy es mi primer día de clases"

-Levántate ahora!-Grito una mujer

-No!-grite tapándome completa con la sabana

-Te levantas ahora oh te quedas sin internet por el resto de tu vida!-Grito

-Bien me levantare!-Grite parándome de mi cama y caminando hacia el baño para ducharme, Después de terminar me cambie tome mi bolso negro y me fui hacia al colegio escuchando música, como todos los días.

-Que aburrido es esto-Dije- Mejor escuchare música

-Nyaa-Dijo un muy lindo gato

-Nyaaa- dijo luna al gato

-Nyaaaa, Nyaaaa, Nyaaa!-Dijo el gato

-Nyaaaaaa, Nyaaaaaaa-Dijo luna

Toda la gente miraba a luna atentamente, porque hablaba con un gato, al parecer se entendían

-Nyaa, Nyaa, Naa, Nyaaa, Nyaa!-Decía luna

-Grrrrrr! Decía el gato-NYAAAAA NYAAA!

De repente 4 gatos aparecieron

-Nyaaa, Nyaa!-Ordenaba el gato a los demás

-Oh, Ohh…! Mejor…. Nya! A Correr!-Luna se puso a correr haciendo que los 5 gatos la persiguieran

-¡ODIO A LOS ANIMALEEES!-Grito

Después que perdiera de vista a los gatos, se rindió y se fue escuchando música.

- "The Good Life"-Cantaba mientras esperaba la micro, Cuando llego no encontraba mi dinero y solo tenía una opción pasar y sentarme sin que el señor se diera cuenta, al momento de parar me subí con un gran grupo de gente y el chofer no se dio cuenta - me dio un alivio tremendo, pero lo malo es que me espera el colegio-Pensé

Llegue al colegio, No estaba muy animada por entrar porque sabía que vería a la persona más odiada por mí, esa chica era Akemi, akemi era un chica Fea y muy poco inteligente, no demostraba orgullosamente el significado de su nombre que es Brillante y Hermosa, Ya que ella no mostraba ningún afecto por los estudios y también además de fea ella creía que es la mas hermosa de todas, en resumen era un zorra. Decidí entrar al colegio ya que no tenía otro remedio, Subí hasta el tercer piso y encontré mi salón, abrí la puerta y encontré a la persona que menos esperaba ver, ella era…Yuuki-Chan.

-Yuuki-Chan!-Grite emocionada corriendo hacia a ella, Yuuki es una de mis mejores amigas del mundo, su tez es Morena, sus ojos son verdes oscuros y su pelo es café oscuro, Largo hasta la cintura, Ella es más alta que yo ósea 1.63 Aproximadamente, Ella vestía el uniforme del colegio, La camisa es Negra y la falda morada con rallas negras, Ella es muy calmada con gente que no conoce, pero en realidad era un demonio- Yuuki que haces aquí?

-Jejeje…Luna-Chan me Matricule en este colegio, Así que Ahora somos…COMPAÑERAS!-Grito Agitando las manos a todo lados mientras todos nos estaban observado

-Etto..Yuuki-Chan, Todos nos están Observando-Dije con una gotita en la cabeza

-Pochi!- Se escucho en la puerta

-Eh? Pochi?-Pregunte-Ese que es el Pochi de…Utahana-Chaan!

-Hola –Pochi!-Dijo Utahana, Utahana es Una chica alocada, Muy buena cantante, alegre, inocente y a veces un poco torpe, Pero la quiero como es, Ella vestía el mismo uniforme que nosotras. Solo que en diferencia llevaba una Margarita en el pelo, Ella demostraba muy bien su nombre que era Canción de Flor, Sus ojos son Morados Claros, Su pelo es rubio y le llega hasta la cintura al igual que Yuuki, Utahana es la más alta ella mide 1.64 -Como están Chicas?

-Uta…Hana-Dijimos en unisonó Yuuki y yo

-Si qué pasa?-Pochi!-Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Etto… Nada solo que nos alegra verte de nuevo, Hace meses que no te hemos visto-Dijo luna

-Es verdad! –Dijo Yuuki

-Muy bien clase siéntense en sus puestos por favor-Dijo el profesor, el profesor no era nada más ni nada menos que una tortura escolar, Era un sucio viejo arrugado que no sabe nada más que explicar matemáticas-Muy bien chicos ahora comencemos las clase de matemáticas, Pero antes veo que están muy desordenados así que los cambiare de puesto-Saco la lista de la clase y nos reunió en fila de pareja, Yuuki y Utahana tuvieron la suerte de sentarse juntas pero por otra parte yo me tuve que sentar con akemi.

-No! Akemi-Pensé

-No! Luna -Pensó Akemi

-Ya sé si le doy la espalda y no le hablo y me cambio de puesto cuando el profesor no este, Perfectamente no le podre hablar-Pensamos las dos

-Muy bien chicos ahora pasaremos el aria y el perímetro-Dijo el profesor dándose la vuelta al pizarrón y anotar los problemas

-Profesor que es un perímetro?-Pochi -Pregunto Utahana

-Es la suma de todos los lados-Respondió

-Por que se suman?-Pochi -Pregunto de nuevo Utahana

-Para sacar el Resultado-Respondió el profesor

-Para qué sirve el resultado?-Pochi!-Pregunto una vez mas Utahana

-Para que aprendas-Respondió Un poco enojado el profesor

-En que nos servirá esto profesor?-Pochi –Pregunto una vez Utahana

-Para que en el futuro si son arquitectos les servirá bastante sacar el área y el perímetro para hacer una casa-Respondió jodido el profesor

-Que me hace una casa? - Dice inocente Utahana -Pero si ya yo tengo una profesor

-Utahana si te vuelvo a escuchar una de tus preguntas te hecho de la sala!-Grito el profesor

-Profesor-Se paró de la silla y fue a adelante- Una flor?

Después de 30 Minutos, en que Utahana Hacia preguntas al profesor. Los Hombres que juegan futbol se pusieron a jugar a la pelota atrás de la sala haciendo que se rompieran 3 Techos, ya que el techo era de un material muy frágil, El profesor enojado se al final del salón y hecha a los que estaban jugando la pelota y muy enojado se para enfrente de la clase.

-ME TIENEN ASTA ARRIBA NIÑOS DE ***** SI ME HACEN ENOJAR DENUEVO LES SACO LA ******, ENTIENDEN?, ASI QUE SAQUEN SUS **** CUADERNOS Y SUS *** LIBROS Y AGAN LOS EJERCISIOS DE LA **** PAGINA 487 ASTA LA 500, SI NO LAS HACEN TIENEN CASTIGO ASTA QUE TERMINE EL AÑO!-grito el profesor enfrente de la clase- ASI QUE A TRABAJAR!

Todos los que quedaban en la sala sacaron rápidamente sus libros y cuadernos para hacer los ejercicios.

-Oh, Maldición Odio matemáticas –Dije

-Para de hablar sola! –Dijo Akemi

-Quien te manda a escucharme-Dije

-Quien te manda a hablar perfectamente podrías usar tu cerebro y decir esa palabras!, Pero Oh lo siento es verdad no tienes cerebro-Dijo burlescamente

-Así? Joo… Enserio si vemos tu hoja de notas tienes perfectamente una nota sufriente para quedarte repitiendo así que cállate maraca que al parecer eso eres buena, siendo una maraca-Dije

-Ya verás Luna!-Se levanta pero junto el profesor la detiene y la manda a inspectora con sus cosas

-Bien! –Dije, dándome la vuelta en donde estaban sentadas Yuuki y Utahana dándoles un guiño en el ojo. Haciendo que ella también me respondieran del mismo modo.

Después de una torturosa clase de matemáticas, Utahana, Yuuki y yo nos juntamos en el patio del colegio.

-Hey! Utahana y Luna que pasa si hacemos una pijamada?-Propuso Yuuki

-Si!-Gritamos Unisonó Utahana y yo

-Bien en que casa?-Pregunte

-Etto…En tu casa Luna-Dijo Yuuki

-Está bien en mi casa, Que día?-Pregunte

-La próxima semana, En el Fin de Semana, Ya que todavía no eh terminado de mudarme en mi departamento, Pochi -Dijo Utahana

-Muy bien!-Dije-La Próxima semana será un fin de semana Explosivo

-Tú y tus explosiones Luna – Dijo Yuuki con una gotita en la cabeza

-Si! La semana explosiva-Pochi!-Dijo Utahana

-Ne… Utahana-Chan en donde está tu departamento?-Pregunto Yuuki

-Pues está cerca de la casa de Luna-Pochi-Dijo

-Nadie vive cerca de mi -Dijo Yuuki aislándose con una gran aura depresiva

En otro muy lejano lugar, En konoha, se veía algunos akatsukis escondiéndose, Intentando un plan para atrapar a naruto, esos tres akatsukis son Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu, ellos tres intentaban hacer un magnifico plan pero de pronto uno de los de konoha, kiba con su perro akamaru, Fueron a entrenar en un bosque, en donde estaban aquellos akatsukis, a Hidan se le dio una brillante plan para raptarlo y a Kakuzu le pareció estupendo ya que pagaran una gran recompensa por un perro tan grande y bien entrenado en otros países, a Zetsu le dio lo mismo solo quería comerse a ese perro tan apetitoso.

-Vamos-Dijo el jashinista-Ya quiero sacrificarlo a jashin-sama!

-Vamos tras el y deja de hablar de tu falso dios-Dijo Kakuzu

-No es Falso!-Grito el jashinista

Kiba y akamaru se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba siguiendo así que se pusieron alerta a cualquier ruido.

-Vamos Akamaru—Dijo Kiba

-Guaaauu!-Dijo el perro

Kiba se acerca a los ruidos extraños pudiendo olfatear un olor familiar. Akamaru empezó a ladrar como loco y se asusto un poco por los grandes chakras que se acercaban a ellos. Kiba sabía que esos chakras debían ser de ellos... Esos criminales de rango S que son difíciles de derrotar... Los Akatsukis. Kiba junto a Akamaru se ponen a la defensiva esperando a que esas personas llegaran a ellos. Hidan se muestra ante el, el albino más religioso conocido por todos...

-¡Serás sacrificio para Jashin-sama! - Grito el albino -

- ¡Tenían que ser ustedes! - Grito el Inuzuka arrugando un poco la nariz -

-¡Es obvio! ¿¡Quien más llevaría estas capas! - Le grito Zetsu saliendo de un árbol, a un lado de Kiba -

-¿¡Otro más! - Se sorprendió el Inuzuka retrocediendo un poco -

De la nada Kakuzu sale detrás del chico perro, al instante que el Inuzuka se voltea por sentir un olor ya que avaro lo había noqueado al darle un golpe detrás del cuello, igualmente con Akamaru. El avaro levanta al chico y lo pone en su hombro.

-Hidan, encárgate del perro - Dice secamente el avaro y empieza a caminar - Ninguno de los dos será sacrificio para Jashin o lo que sea y tampoco pueden comerse a ninguno de los dos - ordeno -

-¡Siempre me das el trabajo más pesado! - Gruño el albino -

-¿Por que no podemos comerlos? - Pregunto la planta -

- El líder dijo que lleváramos a alguien de Konoha para quitarle información sobre el Jinchuuriki - explico Kakuzu -

- ¿Y el perro? - Pregunto Hidan -

- ¡Lo venderé en un buen precio! - Se le hacen ojos de signos de dólares -

-¡ERES DEMASIADO AVARO! - Le da la guadaña a Zetsu y carga en su espalda al perro - ¡Que pesado! - Se quejo -

-¡Todo por el dinero! –

-Tú y tu dinero, Kakuzu!, Joder vámonos rápido a la ****Cueva-Gruño Hidan

Cuando ya habían llegado a la cueva ya se había hecho 6 días, ¿Por que tanto tiempo? Bueno, porque Hidan empezaba a maldecir a la gente que pasaba y zetsu se los comía a la gente maldecida.

Los akatsukis llegan donde estaban todos sus compañeros reunidos en una gran sala con unos muebles y una mesa...

-Por fin llegan, ya me estaba empezando a enojar! - Se quejo Sasori -

-Cierto! Sasori no Danna la pago conmigo! Me cambio mi champu por miel!Uhn! - Lloriqueo el rubio sentado en el mueble al lado de Sasori -

-Estaba enojado! -

-Pero que tengo que ver yo! Uhn! –

-Ellos si pelean desde que se fueron Kakuzu, Hidan, y Zetsu por la información de Konoha - Dijo el portador de la samehada -

-Alguien tenía que suplantar al dúo de inmortales, que idiotez... - Se burlo el Uchiha -

-Y también cambiaste mi gel para el cabello por gelatina! Uhn! -

- Pero ese no fui yo... - Dijo Sasori -

- Senpai ese fue Tobi! - Dice alegre el buen chico -

-TOOOOBIIIIIIIII! - Grito enojado el rubio y empieza a perseguir al buen chico - Te voy a matar, uhn! -

-Tobi solo quería que Senpai tuviera el cabello dulce! - Escaba el kohai de su Senpai -

- YA TODOS CALLENSE! - se estreso el líder - Porque te tardaste tanto Kakuzu?

- El idiota de Hidan con su religión y sus sacrificios... - se burlo -

-Hey! Y Zetsu! Porque solo me acusas a mí! - Se defiende el albino -

-Yo comía porque tenía hambre...Yumiii! - Dijo la planta -

- Si pero... Pero! - dice el ojivioleta -

- Es todo culpa de Hidan - Acuso el avaro -

- Hidan! Sin sacrificios por una semana... - ordeno el líder Pain -

-NOO! POR QUE! KAKUZU ****** HIJO DE TU ******** ******** ***** - pronuncian hermosamente Hidan -

- 3 semanas! - castigo el líder al albino - Y no mas quejas!

- Tsk! - gruño Hidan -

- Bien - ahora prosigamos... A Sacarle información a este chico... - mira al del sharingan - Itachi usa un genjutsu... Kakuzu despiertalo... - Kakuzu hace lo que dije el líder e Itachi se prepara -

-Mangekyo Sharingan! - Itachi hace su genjutsu -

-Eehm...Dónde estoy? - Dice mareado el Inuzuka con ojos en espiral-

En otro lugar, En La casa de una de nuestras chicas preferidas locas, Luna, Estaba escuchando música a todo volumen mientras se paseaba por la casa.

-Mmm. Qué raro que mis padres no están aquí, Hace 6 Días que no los veo, Que les habrá pasado?-Me dio media vuelta en donde estaba la mesa y ve una nota de su madre.

"Luna, Hija mía,

Tu padre y yo decidimos tomar unas vacaciones en un crucero por un año, así que si no nos ves en la casa pues

…

Es porque estamos allá. Decidimos tomar estas vacaciones, porque nosotros trabajamos tan duro, y porque no queremos saber nada de ti ni de tu colegio ^^

PD: AS LA QUE QUIERAS EN LA CASA

PDD: te dejaremos dinero para que compres cosas

PDDD: TE QUEREMOS!"

-Wooh… Y dicen que me quieren, Bueno no me importa por que hoy are una pijamada súper explosiva y esto merece de festejo metal mas fuerte!-Dije entusiasmada yéndose a su cuarto y subiéndole el volumen a su radio mientras imaginaba en su cama que estaba en uno de esos conciertos de Three Days Grace –

"I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself"

En otro lugar…

-Está escuchando metal otra vez a todo volumen! Como puede dejarnos esperar aquí afuera! - Se quejo muy enojada Yuuki -

- Metal? Eso se puede escuchar? No lo había pensado... Intentare escuchar la puerta de metal que está en mi casa! Pochi! - Dijo muy alegre Utahana -

-Creo que no estás entendiendo, Utahana-chan... - Dice con una gota en su cabeza

- Entonces que es metal? - Pregunto muy curiosa -

- Metal es una variante del rock, Ósea música, No es el metal de material... - Suspira -

- Me pregunto si esa música estará hecha de metal... - Dice mirando al cielo la rubia -

Como va a estar hecha de metal! Es una música - Se tranquiliza -perdona es que estoy enojada porque esta chica nos dejo esperando - señala donde esta Luna -

- Perdona jeje... - se rasca un poco la cabeza - Y a quien te refieres? - Dice inocentemente -

- Me rindo... - suspira Yuuki por la aptitud de su amiga -

- Porque te rindes? - Seguía preguntado Utahana –

-Déjalo-Dijo Yuuki

Con Luna…

- So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me -Tomando una peineta que estaba en la velador-

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal, this animal…

Suena el celular de luna, pero como estaba tan fuerte la música no lo escuchaba su tono "The Good Life"

Con las chicas…

-Ash!, Ya me canse, Plan B-Dijo Yuuki, yéndose al patio y tratando de sacar una llave que tiene luna escondida en un árbol, pero para eso tenía que escalar una reja muy grande, para eso uso a Utahana como escalera, haciendo que llegara al árbol y sacara la llave, Lo logro, pero por mala suerte, Sonó el timbre de seguridad, luna escuchándolo le bajo el volumen, tomo la escopeta de su padre y se dirigió al patio, encontrándose nada más ni nada menos que con Yuuki asustada y Utahana mirando el hermoso cielo.

-¿Ehh.. Que hacen ustedes aquí? –Pregunte

-Luna….-Yuuki estaba muy enojada- LUNA HOY ERA LA PIJAMADA RECUERDAS? RECUERDAS QUE LA PIJAMADA EMPESABA A LAS 9? NOS DEJASTE 1 HORA EN TOTAL ESPERANDO!

-Eh…?-Mira su celular- "45 Llamadas perdidas de Yuuki", Eh Yuuki-Chan lo siento, aps, No sabía, no me había dado cuenta, lo siento, mejor le cambio el tono-Muy lamentada luna las llevo a su casa, mientras cambiaba el tono a su celular.

-Hey Luna y tus padres?-Pochi!-Pregunto Utahana

-Pues…Mis padres salieron hace 6 días atrás a un crucero por un año-dije

-Enserio?, Los míos igual-Dijo Yuuki

-Los míos Igual-Pochi!-Dijo Utahana

-Enserio? Wouh que raro, pero bueno empecemos nuestra PIJAMADA EXPLOSIVA!-Dijo luna subiéndole el volumen a su canción preferida de benjamín breaking "So cold"

"Crowded streets are cleared away

One by One

Hollow heroes separate

As they run

You're so cold

Keep your hand in mine

Wise men wonder while strong men die"

-Etto…Luna, no tienes otras canciones más?-Pregunto Yuuki

-Emm no solo tengo metal alternativo, rock, heavy metal, por qué?, que quieres escuchar?-Pregunte

-No tienes música como: "La oreja de van gogh " –Pregunto Yuuki

-Emm Yuuki… Yo no escucho ese tipo de música así que no tengo-Respondió

-Bueno… jeje..-Dijo

-Bueno empecemos nuestra pijamada E-X-P-O-S-I-V-A-Dije mientras sacaba de su armario un cartel grande que decía: "LA GRAN PIJAMADA EXPLOSIVA"-Que tal me quedo? Lo ise en la clase de artes.

-Enserio?-Pochi!, Yo solo ise este popo arcilla que saluda, con un poco de arcilla que le quite a la profesora-Pochi!-Dijo Utahana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tú que isiste Yuuki-Chan, en la clase de artes?-Pregunte

-Pues-Sonrojada-Ise este dibujo de usui

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es Usui? - Dijo curiosa Utahana - ¡Pochi!

- ¡¿NO SABES QUIEN ES USUI! - Pregunto sorprendida Yuuki –

- Pues en realidad no se muchas cosas... ¿Pero que es usui? ¿Una marca de traje de baño? ¡Pochi! -

- Tranquila.. Tranquila... Yuuki-chan.. Recuerda que Utahana-chan nunca sabe nada...Digo... Conoce muy pocas cosas... – Tranquilizo luna-

- ¡Usui es el personaje más perfecto que puede haber sobre la faz de la tierra! ¡EL ES TODO! Hermoso, inteligente, millonario... ¡Que bello! - Explico Yuuki -

- Ya veo...¡Pochi! ¿Que haremos ahora? –Pregunto Utahana

- Ahora que lo dices no lo se... - Dije

-Usuiii~~ - Imaginaba Yuuki -

- Ella esta perdida en su imaginación con Usui... –Dijo Luna

- ¿Quién es Usui? Pochi... –Pregunto Utahana

- Ya olvídalo - Suspira - ¿Que quieres hacer Utahana-chan?

- ¡Quiero mirar el cielo! ¡También el suelo a ver si encuentro dinero! También quiero comer... ¡Y quiero ver Yaoi! ¡Jujuju...! Y también... Mmm... quiero jugar con mi PSP BLEACH... hummm... Pochi - Dice muy alegre -

- No se que decir... ¡Pero fue muy alegre! De eso estoy segura... - Miraba a Utahana y voltea a ver a Yuuki en su imaginación- ¡DESPIERTA! - La sacude -

-¿eh? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Y mi Usui vestido con su traje de baño? - Salió de su imaginación -

-¡Sabia que era una marca de traje de baño! ¡Pochi! - Señala a su amiga fanática de usui -

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡QUE NOO! -

-¡NO SE PELEEN POR EL TRAJE DE BAÑO NI POR USUI! - Tranquilizo a las dos-

-Está bien Pochi...-Dijo la inocente Utahana

-¡Yo traje helado chicas! - Saca su helado y lo pone en piso donde estaban sentadas - Pero gracias a una chica que la estoy viendo disimuladamente - Mira fijamente a Luna - se derritió...

-Perdona... Jejeje... - Se rasca un poco la cabeza Luna -

-¡Que genial sopa de helado! ¡Me encanta! ¿Me la puedo beber? ¡Pochi! -

-Si quieres... - Dice Yuuki y mira con una gota a Utahana –

-¡Itadakimasu! - Empieza a tomarse el helado - ¡Delicioso! ¿Seguro nadie quiere? -

-¡Ese helado debería explotar! ¡Yeah! - Dice Luna mirando el helado - ¡El helado no puede ser liquido!

-¿Tú crees? Mmm... ¡Pochi! - Mira su helado - Si tu lo dices... -

-¿Qué locura ira a hacer Luna...? - Suspira Yuuki -

Rato más tarde en el patio explotaron la pobre sopa de helado donde Utahana lloro, Luna reía y Yuuki las miraba raro.

-"¿Por que llora Utahana-chan...? ¡¿Y PORQUE LA OTRA RIE! ¡Los helados no deberían explotarse!" - pensó Yuuki -

-Hasta allí llego el vergonzoso helado liquido - Miraba Luna al piso donde había quedado el helado que ahora es una mancha negra –

-¡MI HELADO! ¡POOCHII! - Lloraba dramáticamente - ¡Quiero otra sopa de helado! –Lloraba Utahana

-¡Que gustos más raros! - Concluyo Yuuki -

-El helado no debe ser liquidoso Utahana-chan - Dijo tranquilamente Luna -

-¡Si debe! ¡Me gusta comer la sopa de helado! ¡Es delicioso! ¡Pochi! ¡Es que tu no lo has probado! - Se seca las lágrimas -

-¡Pero es que el helado debe ser suave no liquidoso! - Dijo Luna -

-¡Liquidoso y genialoso debe ser! ¡Pochi! - Explico la rubia -

-¡Ya dejen de discutir por un helado! - Grito Yuuki –

-Esta bien... Snif... Pochi...-

-¿Que hora es Luna? - Pregunto Yuuki -

-¡Las 11:50! ¿Por que? -

-Nah, por nada... - Se queda mirando el cielo estrellado - Que hermoso...-

-Si verdad - Dijo con una sonrisa Luna mirando el cielo -

-¡Utahana desea una sopa de helado! ¡Pochi! - Grita la rubia -

-¡Para lo del helado! - Grito Luna –

- Hablando de deseos... ¿No han escuchado la leyenda del deseo a media noche? - Pregunto Yuuki -

-No... Para nada ¿y tu Utahana? -

-¿Que es deseo? - Pregunto la rubia -

-Eh... - Se sorprendieron, pero ya estaban acostumbradas - Sigue contando Yuuki... -

-La leyenda cuenta que el primer Sábado, Del mes Abril, Una gran estrella fugaz pasa a las 12:00 De la noche, y esa Estrella hace que tus deseos que cumplan-Dijo Yuuki mirando el gran cielo-Ustedes lo creen?

-Yo un poco, Pero solo tenemos una forma de descubrirlo-Miro a Yuuki y Utahana-Están pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Que deberíamos comprar más helado-Pochi!-Dijo Utahana muy feliz

-Utahana…Córtala con tu Maldito Helado!-Gritaron en unisonó Yuuki y luna

-Lo que estaba pensando era Quedarnos hasta las 12:10PM aquí, Esperando que pase la estrella fugaz, que les parece?-Pregunto Luna

-¿Que es una estrella fugaz? - pregunto Utahana

-Utahana…-

-Si Luna?-Pochi

-Si vuelves a preguntar algo mas… Te pateo –Dijo amenasadamente Luna-

-¡Ah! No hablo mas... pochiii... - Lloriqueo Utahana –

-Eh..Utahana-Chan…Lo lamento… pero no llores, Si quieres te comprare helado después, Que te parece?-Dijo luna

-Oh…Luna saco su lado amable, Hace años que no lo eh visto, a ver si dudara mucho tiempo su amabilidad-Pensó, Se acerca a luna-Luna dame la mitad de tus ahorros

-NOOOO!-grito luna

-Ya se fue su amabilidad –Pensó

- ¡Y se fue mi helado también! ¡POCHI! ¡Yuuki! BAKAA! ¡BUAAA! -

-Luna que hora es?-Pregunto Yuuki

-Son las 11:58 PM… YA TODAS LISTAS FALTAN 2 MINUTOS PARA QUE PASE LA ESTRELLA FUGAS-dijo alteradamente luna

-Que es una estrella Fugaz?-Pochi-Pregunto inocentemente Utahana-Porque hay que prepararnos? Pochi!

-Emm.. Utahana, Calladita te ves más bonita no crees?-Dijo Yuuki

-Oww…Sii Pochi!-Dijo Utahana

-Veamos…10…9…8…7…6…5…-Contaba Luna

-Luna?-Pregunto Yuuki-Que haces?

-4…3…2…1…¡YA UTAHANA, YUUKI PIDAN UN DESEO AHORA!-Grito

-SI!-Dijeron las dos cerrando los ojos, Concentradas en lo que iban a pedir-

- ¡Deseo una muñeca, que sea de mi tamaño, quisiera que fuera viviente! También un perrito... Me gustan los perritos... ¿Y una planta? ¡Me gustaría conocer a alguien bipolar! Y también a un chico rubio como yo! y que diga una palabra siempre al finalizar una oracio, Pochi! - Decía emocionada -Y también que caigan chicos del cielo! No! Mejor una sopa de helado eso si! Pochi! –Deseo Utahana

-Deseo Conocer a alguien que tenga la misma idea que yo sobre el arte, también a un chico que ahorre, desearía conocer gente así este 2011, QUIERO QUE ESTE AÑO CAIGA UN MILAGRO! También quiero que caiga Adam gontier del cielo, si no es mucho pedir-Deseo Luna

-deseo que me caiga del cielo un chico que sea lindo y que logre enamorarme a primera vista-Deseo Yuuki

(Mis sensores de Luna me dicen que Yuuki pidió algo obvio)

-Listas? Y pidieron el deseo?-Pregunto luna

-Si!-Dijeron en unisonó Yuuki y Utahana -

-Bien! Solo esperemos a que se cumpla - afirmo Luna -

- Oye y que es eso que se esta acercando? - Señalo una luz que venía hacia ellas - Que es eso que se acerca! -

-Una estrella viene a abrazarnos! Pochi! - extiende sus brazos -

- No creo que sea eso! Mejor vámonos de a- Luna no pudo terminar su oración –

Se veían 10 chicos, 1 chica y un perro sobre ellas, de nuestra misma edad... Habían caído del cielo, y en el patio! Pero que pasa en este mundo! El apocalipsis!

-Uhhg... Que ha pasado..? - Menciono Luna que tenia personas sobre ella -

-No lo se, pero siento cosquillitas, Pochi! - Dijo alegre Utahana -

-QUIEN SE ATREVIO A TOCARME EL TRASERO! - Exclamo furiosa Yuuki –

-¡KAKUZU! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! - Grito Hidan -

-¡PAGAME! -

-¡JODER CONTIGO, AVARO! -

-¡Me están violando aquí! - Se quejo Konan -

-¿¡QUE! ¡TODOS LEVANTENSE AHORA! - Ordeno el líder -

-Tobi tiene a Senpai encima... - se excuso Tobi -

-¡Cállate! Que la muñeca Sasori no se quiere mover...uhn... - Dijo molesto Deidara -

-¡Cierra tus bocas Deidara! - Le grito el pelirrojo -

-¡AGH! ¡Ya levántense! ¡Nos están lastimando! - Se quejo la planta bipolar -

-Kisame quita tu espada de mi espalda... - Dijo con el ceño fruncido Itachi -

-No me puedo mover, hay un perro encima de mi -

-¡Woof! - Ladro Akamaru -

-¿Dónde estoy? - Dijo Kiba despertando -

-¿Que tanto pelean allá arriba? ¡Muévanse! - Dijo enojada Luna –

-¡Son viajeros de las estrellas! Como Star War... ¿Tendrán espadas que brillen? Pochi~~ -

-¡MI TRASERO! - Grito Yuuki a punto de explotar -

Al rato todos se pudieron levantar y hablar más calmadamente o reaccionar mas calmadamente, aunque todos estaban más confundidos que nunca y ni siquiera sabían donde estaban...

-¿Por que cayeron del cielo? ¡Se cumplió mi deseo! Pochiii~~ -

-¡¿Tu deseo era que cayeran del cielo? - Preguntaron sorprendidas Luna y Yuuki -

-No recuerdo... Pochi~...-

-Ya déjalo... Lo más importante es que hacen esas personas aquí... - Susurro Luna a sus dos amigas -

-¡Es cierto! Están en tu patio ¿Y cómo vinieron del cielo?... ¡Eso es imposible - Susurro Yuuki -

-¡Esto es divertido! - Dijo Utahana - ¡Es como si estuviéramos en una súper misión! Pochiii~~ -

-Sshh Silencio - Dijo Yuuki - Allí hay gente rara y un perro -

-¡¿Un perro? - Grito Luna -

-Waaa... ¡Un perrito! - Corre a acariciarlo -

-¡Sáquenlo de mi patio! - Grito asustada Luna -

-¿Le tienes miedo a un pobre perro? Aunque enorme perro... - Miraba a Akamaru y a Utahana -

-¡SII! - Grito Luna –

-Jajaja! A Luna le dan miedo los perros!-Mientras se burlaba Yuuki de luna por su "Fobia" hacia los perros, el Buen kiba fue a ver como estaba akamaru.

-Guaaauu!-Ladraba akamaru felizmente

-Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Kiba a Utahana

-Etto…Utahana –Pochi!

-Por que dices mucho Pochi?, Te estás pareciendo a ese tipo que parece mujer-Dijo señalando a deidara

-Oye! Te escuche!, Un-Grito el rubio

-Cállate deidara-Ordeno Pain-Muy bien ustedes tres díganos quienes son, que quieren y que hicieron para que vengamos a este lugar extraño.

Las tres chicas solo se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron- Fue un deseo-Dijeron las tres unisonó

-Eh?, Con eso no respondes nada, si no Responden serán sacrificio para jashin sama!-Dijo el jashinista

-Eh? Jashin sama?, Quien mierda es el?-Pregunto luna

-NO SAVES QUIEN ES JASHIN?-Grito Hidan-más aun deben ser sacrificadas!

-Emm… Bueno, oigan ustedes quiénes son?-Pregunto luna

-Aun ustedes no nos responden-Dijo Pain

-Ash! Está bien, veamos ¿Quiénes somos?, Bueno Yo me llamo Luna, ella es Utahana y ella es Yuuki, ¿Que queremos? Pues queremos que se nos cumpla el estúpido deseo y ¿Qué hicimos para que ustedes vengan a este lugar? Pues nada solo ustedes cayeron de la nada-Dijo luna señalándolos a todos-Bien ahora les toca a ustedes responder,¿ Quiénes son?

-Somos akatsukis, Una organización de rango S e intentamos capturas a los bijuu-Respondio Konan

-Que es Rango S? Que es una organización? Y Que es un Bijuu~~? Pooochiii! - Dijo alegremente viendo al chico al perro y a la organización - Y porque tienen batas de baño? Pochi! - Acaricia a Akamaru

- Y también! Porque el tiene una piel rara y parece una mata? - Preguntaba inocentemente - Pochi! Y porque el tiene la piel azul - Señala a Kisame - Y porque el tiene ojeras? - Señala a Itachi - Y porque el tiene el cabello blanco como los ancianitos? - Señala a Hidan - Y porque el tiene muchos piercings?- Señala a Pain - Y porque...Mmm... Y porque no tienen espadas como las de Star War!Pochi!

-Niñata te voy a matar, Por decirme anciano!-Gritaba el jashinista mientras intentaba atacar a la chica, pero de la nada aparece luna asiéndole una zancadilla, haciendo que se callera y se pegara en la cara con el excremento que había hecho akamaru cuando llegaron.

…ja…Jajajajajaja! Tienes excremento de perro en la cara, Un –Reía Deidara

-Cállate Rubia!

**-Hey Kakuzu!, Sácale una foto al Estúpido de Hidan, Pagaran mucho por esa foto-**Dijo la Parte Oscura de Zetsu-No sean malos con el-Dijo la parte blanca-**Cállate quiero ver sufrir a este estúpido jashinista-**Dijo la parte negra

**-**Eh..Es bipolar oh que? -pregunto Yuuki

**-**Es una planta bipolar- Pochi! Mi deseo se cumplió-Pochi!-Dijo feliz la inocente Utahana, acariciando mas a akamaru

**-**Me da lo mismo lo que sean o que sean ustedes pero largo!-Ordeno Luna

**-**Pero, Luna no seas mala, Por lo menos ayúdemelos -pidió Yuuki

**-**Siiii ayúdennos!-Decía la parte blanca de zetsu-**Sii ayúdennos para que después los comamos a todos!**-Decía la parte negra.

**-**Esta bien, Aun así ustedes me resultan muy extraños, pero bueno vamos, entren a mi casa, pero con una condición, Si votan algo lo pagan y no entren a ese perro –ordeno luna yéndose con sus amigas a si casa, akatsukis las seguían y les resultaba muy extraña su casa, ya que tenían aparatos que no sabían que cosas eran.

**-**Te llamas luna verdad?-Pregunto Tobi

**-**Sí, y tu cómo te llamas?-Pregunto luna

-Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico y el es mi Senpai-Dijo felizmente el de la mascara yéndose al rubio

-Tú te llamas deidara, Verdad?

-Si, Un

-Por qué dices "Un" Te pareces a Utahana con su "Pochi"-Luna se dio vuelta queriendo ver a Utahana pero no la veía por ningún lado, le pregunto a Yuuki adonde estaba y Yuuki no sabía- Oigan ustedes los raros con bata negra quédense en esta sala y no se muevan o los mato-Ordeno-Vamos Yuuki, vamos a buscar a Utahana, ¿Dónde DIABLOS ESTARA?

-Su amiga Utahana… La matamos recién-Dijo Pain

-Enserio?-Pregunto Yuuki

-Si Yuuki la mataron, la mataron tanto que veo a Utahana en la ventana con akamaru, Vamos Yuuki a buscarla, No mejor ve tu, ese perro me da miedo, yo me quedo a vigilar a estas personas-Dijo luna

-Está bien-Yuuki casi llegaba en donde estaban Utahana y kiba pero se le ocurrió mejor vigilarlos, para ver si pasa algo "Interesante", Se escondió atrás del árbol mas cercano sin que se dieran cuenta que Yuuki estaba allí y espero a que dijeran algo, Tomo su celular touch y le envió un mensaje a luna.

En otro lugar…Pochi!

-Que fastidio, No soporto en un lugar cerrado, quiero explotar algo, un-Dijo deidara

-Explotar?-Pregunto luna- Je… Me hiciste recordar lo que hice recién

-Que hiciste?.Un

-Explote el helado de Utahana

-U-Un…He-Helado?,Un

-Sip, es que en esta ciudad no hay nada más que explotar, Es muy aburrida esta cuidad, QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ!-Gritaba la chica en la suelo

-POR QUE ESTAS EN EL SUELO?, un-Pregunto el rubio

-Por que esta frio y esta rico

-SEMPAAAAI!-Grito el bien chico

-Ahora que quieres Tobi, un?

-Tobi encontró un aparato que habla solo mire-El buen chico le mostro el celular de luna a deidara-Mire Mire! Habla solo y asta vibra y es algo Wooo! Esto es mejor que sus explosiones Deidara-Senpai

-Tobi-Enojado-TE VOY A MATAR!-El ojiazul perseguía al buen chico por toda la casa haciendo que se cayeran miles de cosas

-Deidara, Para ahora mismo-Ordeno Pain

-De-Deidara! PAGAME AHORA MISMO LAS COSAS QUE ROMPISTE! Y TU TOBI NO ERES BUEN CHICO, ENTREGAME MI CELULAR, MAL CHICO MAL!-Retaba al buen chico

-Tobi lo siente, Bueee-Se puso a llorar

-Fuck No te pongas a llorar ahora! Oh jashin te castigara-Grito el jashinista

-Hidan no le grites así a Tobi!-Grito la joven peli azul a Hidan

-Hey! No le grites a Hidan!-Grito Kakuzu a Konan

-Oye Kakuzu, Te ordeno a que no le grites así a Konan!-Grito y ordeno el líder

-Oye no le grites así a Kakuzu, Joder! Soy el único que le puede gritar!-Grito Hidan a Pain

-Yo le grito como yo quiero!, Porque yo soy el líder y Dios de este mundo!

-De este mundo no-Dijo luna

-Sii si lo soy!-Grito el pelinaranjo

-No no lo eres

-Si lo soy!

-Ya dejen de discutir!-Grito la parte blanca de zetsu-**Cállate quiero verlos pelear-**Hablo la parte negra-No seas malo-Dijo la parte blanca a la parte negra-**Cállate, Quiero verlos discutir!**

-Si lo soy!

-No lo eres y punto final…Bien veamos mi celular-ve el celular- "2 Mensajes de Yuuki" Veamos el primer mensaje…

"Luna me demorare un poco en ir a buscar a Utahana ya que me dio curiosidad que estarían haciendo los dos, así que diviértete con los extraños con bata"

Segundo mensaje:

"Me aburro!"

-Tsk, Le contestare:

"Estas personas son raras se gritan entre si D:

y son extraños y sus batas son lindas**"**-Envió el mensaje

En Otro lugar! Pochi!

- Pareces pacifica y le agradas a Akamaru... - Dijo sonriendo el Inuzuka. -

- Me gustan los perritos! Poochi! - Abraza a Akamaru -

-Woof! -

-Ahora podrías decirme dónde estoy? - Pregunto -

- Pss... Es obvio! Estamos en el patio de Luna, Pochi! -

- No es lo que quise decir - Dice el Inuzuka con una gota en la cabeza - Es que esto no se parece a Konoha! Ni a ninguna aldea... -

-Aldea? Konoha? Qué es eso? Pochi~ - Pregunta ladeando la cabeza -

-NO SABES ESO! TODOS CONOCEN KONOHA! - Grito el chico - mira mi bandana! - señala su bandana -

- Que es bandana? Pochi! -

- Donde estoy! - Dijo dramáticamente el Inuzuka cayendo de rodillas -

-Ya te dije que en el patio de Luna, Pochi! - Ríe un poco -

-Por dios esta Utahana…-Decía Yuuki atrás del árbol

-Y entonces mi helado exploto!BOOM! Las explosiones no me molestan pero es que era mi sopa de helado!No fue divertido!Pochiii! - Lloraba la rubia - NO ES JUSTOO!

-B-bueno pero tranquilízate, yo solo quería saber donde estoy... - Decía el Inuzuka intentando tranquilizar a la chica -

-Woof! WOF! - Ladraba Akamaru viendo a su dueño -

-Pero si yo no hice nada! Ella se puso a hablar y a decir Pochi, Pochi, Pochi! Yo no hice nada! - Mira a la chica - Oye, no llores... - Saca una galleta de su bolsillo - Solo tengo esto... - Se lo da -

-Snif...Snif... - Se seca las lagrimas y sonríe ampliamente - GRACIAAAS!POOCHIII~~! - Salta a abrazarlo cayendo al suelo y haciendo que el chico se ruborizara un poco –

-H-Hey! E-espera!Que haces! - Decía todo nervioso con la chica encima -

-Es obvio, no? Te estoy abrazando! pochiii~~! - Sonríe - Es que la gente de tu "aldea Konoha..." No se abraza? Qué mundo más aburrido... Pochi! -

-N-no es eso! No puedo explicártelo! - Se defiende el chico -

-Woof! Woof! -

- Y tu que tanto ladras! No saques conclusiones adelantadas! - Le grita a su perro enojado

- No me trajeron mi helado... Pero tengo una galleta! Pochi! - Se levanta del suelo, abre el empaque y se come una - Están deliciosas! Mejor que mi sopa de helado! Como una perrito! - Le da una a Akamaru y se la come - Pooochiii~~ -

-Se llama Akamaru... - Dice sonriente el chico -

- Que lindo nombre!Pochi~ - Le da una galleta al Inuzuka - Aquí tienes tu premio! Pochi! -

-M-muchas gracias - Sus mejillas se ponen rosadas y se la come - Es cierto son deliciosas! -

-Vez tenia razón!Pochi! - Se queda pensando un rato - Que me habías preguntado? -

- En dónde estoy? - Suspira - Eso había dicho...

- Pochiii~~ Entonces est- Es interrumpida por Kiba -

- Le preguntare a una de tus amigas, no te preocupes -

-Está bien... Pochi! - Ríe -

- Pero esto es muy raro... Ninguna de tus amigas tenía bandanas... Y ni siquiera tú sabes qué es eso... En donde estaremos Akamaru... -

-Wof!wof! - ladra el perro -

-No! No creo! Y tampoco es eso! - Grita enojado a su perro -

-Puedes entender a tu perrito! Digo, Akamaru? Pochi! - Pregunta curiosa la rubia -

- Si, eso ya es normal para mi... Lo tengo desde que era muy pequeño.. El es mi mejor amigo - Sonríe tiernamente -

-Waaa! Que tierno...! - Llora nuevamente -

- Ahora que paso! - Se sorprendió el chico perro -

- Es que es una amistad muy bella! Ustedes seshh debeh quersher mushoo! POOSKIII- Lloraba la rubia -

-NO SE TE ENTIENDE NADA! –

-Snif... - Se seca las lagrimas - Yo quisiera tener una amistad así, Pochi... - Sonríe tristemente -

-Pero tienes a tus amigas... - Dijo confundido Kiba -

- Tienes razón...Pochi! Que estoy pensando - Se da un leve golpe en la cabeza - No me hagas caso... -

-Está bien... - Suspira -

Adentro de la casa-Pochi

-Está bien! Ya me hartaron ustedes-Se va a buscar el notebook

a su cuarto y se vuelve a la sala-Bien adonde **** Era que vienen?

-Somos akatsukis y Raptamos a ese chico en konoha-Respondió Pain

-Bien déjenme buscar en google-Busca en google "Akatsukis"-Listo a ver wiki pedía

-Luna-Senpai déjeme ver las fotos-Pidió el adorable chico enmascarado

-Oiga Danna, Mire salgo con usted, Un-Señala una foto (FOTO 1)

-Silencio deidara-Ordeno el Marionetista

-Aun así no recuerdo a verme sacado esa foto, Un-Dijo

-Eh?, A ver espérenme-Se levanta del sillón y se va afuera de la puerta-YUUKII! UTAHANA! VENGAAAN AHORA-Ordeno luna Yuuki y Utahana Corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron para ver qué pasaba allá adentro, de ahí las seguía akamaru y kiba

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto Yuuki

-Miren vengan-Les mostro el notebook-Son los mismos chicos de las fotos

-Es verdad-Pochi!

-Mire Senpai una foto en donde sale, Hidan-Senpai, Kakuzu-Senpai, Usted y yo-Dijo felizmente el enmascarado (FOTO 2)

-Déjame ver, Un

-Quiero ver, Joder!

-Si hay una imagen de mi aquí deben pagarme

-Veamos y el es el avaro?-Pregunto luna

-Por desgracias, si –Dijo Pain

-Tú eres el que tiene complejo de ser dios?-Pregunto Yuuki

-Si-Dijeron todos menos el líder

-Veamos déjenme ir a buscar algo a mi pieza Yuuki, Utahana vengan y ustedes no rompan nada o los asesino

En la pieza de luna Pochi!

-Qué pasa si les decimos si son animes?-Pregunto luna

-Que es un anime?-Pochi

-Olvídalo Utahana-Dijo Yuuki

-Mejor no les digamos-Dijo luna-trataremos que pase un año y que venga de nuevo la estrella fugaz, Que les parece?

-Que aremos con ellos?

-Que se queden en mi casa hasta el domingo y les conseguiremos uniformes!

-Que es uniforme?-Pochi

-Si luna es buena idea

-Idea? Pochi?

-Bien así que ninguna palabra de anime ni las series

-Bien

-Pochi? Utahana no entiende nada!-Dijo Utahana

-valla Utahana ya estás hablando como el enmascarado lolly pop

-Si, Pochi!

-Bien vámonos a la sala-Ordeno Yuuki, Cuando llegaron a la sala ya todos los akatsukis se habían dormido, Una sobre cada uno en el sillón largo.

-Que se ven tiernos-Pochi, Y kiba y su perrito?

-Están afuera, Utahana ve a buscarlos, Yuuki y yo nos encargaremos de ellos-Ordeno

-Bien-Pochi!-Se fue de la sala

Con Yuuki y Luna-Pochi!

-Bien ahora que aremos con ellos?-Pregunto Yuuki

-Déjemelos así no mas, traeré algunas mantas para taparlos

-Bueno, aun así luna, Me da miedo que estén hay ellos solos aquí que pasa si te roban?-Pregunto la muy preocupada Yuuki

Luna rio

-No te preocupes, Yo dormiré aquí, ustedes 2 vallan arriba

-No luna! Nosotras dormimos juntas si o si

-Hay Yuuki eso sonó raro

-Es verdad

-**Comer…ZzzZ…Comida**-Decía Zetsu negroDormido-No…ZzzZ Te lo comas…ZzzZ-Zetsu blanco

-Que bipolar

-Hay Danna…. No Danna eso no ZzzZ, Ya Danna eso duele, Un~~

-Y este que está soñando?

-No lo sé pero me da miedo

-Yo seré el rey del mundo ZzzZ-Soñaba el líder

-No no lo eres- Respondió luna

-Cállate ZzzZ

-Wooo hasta dormido es así

Con Utahana-Pochi!

-¡Heeey! ¡Pochi~~! - Gritaba la rubia agitando su brazo llegando a Kiba - Mis amigas te llaman, Pochi~ -

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - Pregunto confuso el Inuzuka -

-¡Es la misión súper ultra secreta que estamos haciendo! No debemos decirle a nadie que ustedes son un anime! - Gritaba desesperada la rubia y le toma el brazo - ¡Ven rápido!

-¡¿EEH? - Kiba es llevado por Utahana seguidos por Akamaru, llegando así a la casa - ¡¿De qué hablas! -

- Sshh, ¡te dije que no tengo que decir que eres un anime! - Mira a las chicas - ¡Ya lo traje chicas! ¡Pooochiii~~!

-"¡¿Que es un anime?" - Se pregunto en la mente en Inuzuka –

-Listo!-Pochi! Aquí esta kiba!

-Gracias Utahana, Kiba quédate a dormir y mañana hablaremos de esto-Dijo Yuuki

-Bien y akamaru?

-Esta vez are una excepción, se quedare adentro de la casa, pero que no haga ningún regalito

Akamaru entre a la casa y durmió en la alfombra acompañado con kiba, Todos los akatsukis y los demás se durmieron solo quedaban, Yuuki Utahana y luna despiertas.

-Utahana, Te traje un helado-Dijo luna llevándole un helado de chocolate a Utahana

-Gracias-Pochi!-Agradeció Utahana

-Bien te terminas de comer el helado y te duermes

-Bueno – Pochi

-Luna te pareces a una mama ordenando tanto, Oye y mi helado?-Pregunto Yuuki

-Enserio? Ordeno muchas cosas? Y está bien iré a traer tu estúpido helado-Se paro y se fue a la cocina a buscar un helado de chocolate y vuelve a la sala y le entrega el helado-Hay tienes

-Gracias-Come el helado-

-Si te pareces al que tiene complejo de dios-Pochi-Dijo Utahana terminándose su helado

-No tengo complejo de dios!-Dijo Pain mientras dormía, Babeaba-

-Woh hasta dormido es un gruñón

-Termine mi helado-Pochi

-bien ahora a dormir

-Bien! (Pochi)-Dijeron las dos unisonó

**Fiin del primer capitulo w**

Escritoras:

Luna: Bien aquí llega el primer capítulo del fic :D! Espero que les allá gustado w, Soy un poco mala narrando así que espero que me disculpen D:

Yuuki: Usuiii *-*

Luna: Ahh que miedo xD algo que decir Utahana?

Utahana: Mmm. Tengo un play3 !

Luna: Jajaja xD maldita suertuda xD ya bueno espero que les allá gustado y adiós espero que también nos lean en el 2do capitulo :D! "Ah Comprar uniformes"xD

Yuuki: No se te ocurrió ninguno mas imaginativo?

Luna: No Lo siento -, así algo mas aquí están las páginas de las fotografías :D

**Foto 1: .com/blogfiles/melody-uchiha/sasori_and_deidara_by_**

**Foto 2: ./2009/10/2_**

Lu/Yuu/Uta: Adios bye bye ¡ Pochi ¡ :D


End file.
